1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dentures, and in particular to an upper denture release apparatus and method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
Dentures, also referred to as false teeth, are used to replace missing teeth, which may include all upper or lower teeth. Loss of teeth necessitating use of a denture may be due to a variety of causes including dental disease such as periodontal disease or tooth decay. Other causes of tooth loss include malnutrition, dentinogenesis imperfecta, trauma, or drug use.
Modern dentures are held in place primarily by suction between the denture and the surface of the underlying gum. It is therefore important that the border seal around the perimeter of the denture to the underlying gum be continuous around its complete length so as to preserve the suction between the denture and the gum.
Dentures are also retained in place by means of implant posts which are implanted into the underlying bone. Color-coded rubber O-rings of differing stiffnesses are installed on the distal ends of the implant posts, and affect the strength of the friction fit between the denture and implant posts. A delicate balance must be achieved between the denture/implant fit being so tight as to render removal of the denture excessively difficult, and the denture/implant fit being too loose and not properly retaining the denture in position. Even where the correct balance is struck, it can be difficult to remove upper dentures for cleaning, sleeping, etc., especially where the individual is arthritic, or suffers from some other debilitating condition of the hands.
Where a denture is manufactured to replace upper teeth, the denture is referred to as an upper denture. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method to facilitate the removal of upper dentures.